csofandomcom-20200223-history
StG 44
|reloadtime = 2.5 seconds |designer = C. G. Haenel Waffen und |knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |source = Mileage Auction |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 34 44 (Gold) 104(10th) |damageC = 34 62 (Gold) 210 (10th) }}StG 44 ('''St'urm'g'''ewehr '''44')'' is a German-made assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview StG 44 is the first German assault rifle invented in history that holds 30 rounds of 7.92mm Kurz. It appears as the fourth World War II weapons introduced in Counter-Strike Online after M24 Grenade, Thompson Chicago and Luger P08. It can be defined as the middle between M4A1 and AK-47. This weapon does pretty high damage, has same reload time to the AK-47, medium accuracy and not expensive in match. However, it has lower fire rate than normal assault rifles, has higher recoil than AK-47 and heavy. Thus, it has its unique ammunition type and cannot be shared with other weapons. Advantages *High damage and standard price for an assault rifle *Short reload time *Decent accuracy *Can be enhanced *Purchasable for both teams Disadvantages *Low rate of fire *High recoil *Heavy weight *Cannot share bullet with other gun Release Date Normal= *Japan: 9 July 2011. *Singapore/Malaysia: 8 February 2012. *Indonesia: 1 August 2012. *Turkey: 23 May 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| Gold= *Indonesia: 21 July 2014. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. Tips *This weapon, is recommended for Annihilation maps as most of them will have middle range battles. Enhancement :Main article: Weapon Enhancement. Achievable weapon titles: *Kaiser *Behemoth *Kraken *Gargoyle *Griffon Variants ; StG 44 Gold Edition Gold-plated version of StG 44. It is 2% lighter than the original weapon and was obtainable from Code Box. ; 10th Anniversary A special edition to commemorate the 10th anniversary of CSO. Has higher damage and chrome effect. Users Terrorists: *Midwest Militia (including Jennifer). *Alin: Seen in selection icon. Comparisons M4A1= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$100) *Higher damage (+1) *More accurate (+3%) *Shorter reload time (-0.6 seconds) *Purchasable for both teams *Can be enchanced ; Neutral *Same clip size (30 / 90) ; Negative *Higher recoil (+14%) *Lower fire rate (-1%) *Heavier (same weight as M249) |-| AK-47= ; Positive *Purchasable for both teams *Can be enchanced ; Neutral *Same reload time (2.5 seconds) *Same clip size (30 / 90) ; Negative *More expensive (+$500) *Lower damage (-1) *Less accurate (-2%) *Higher recoil (+2%) *Lower fire rate (-1%) *Heavier (same weight as M249) Gallery StG 44= File:Stg44_viewmodel.png|View model File:Stg44_wmdl.png|World model File:Miltia_wstg44.png|A Midwest Militia member with STG44 File:Jennifer_army_wstg44.png|Jennifer (Army) wielding STG44 File:Alin_wstg44.png|Alin wielding STG44 File:Stg44.gif|Store preview File:Stg44codea.png|STG44 with 30 Code A Decoders stg44wll.jpg|Korea poster Cs italy0083.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20131007_1024340.jpg|Obtained from Code Box P1 01.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Arx_g11_m95_stg44_tw_hk_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale File:Stg44_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster StG44 Promotion.jpg|Indonesia poster stgcp.jpg|China poster stgcp2.jpg|Ditto Snapshot_20131202_1132261.jpg|Obtained from manufacturing stg44_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| Gold= File:Stg44g_viewmodel.png|View model 942772_465847806823915_1036906258_n.jpg|Gerard with STG44 Gold 7912144116a1fdaf2a680383b6bc50b9.jpg|In-game screenshot 21.png|China poster File:Dragontail_stg44g_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Snapshot_20130210_2059040.jpg|Obtained from Code Box |-| Expert= File:Stg44_viewmodel_skin2.png|View model stg44expert.png|World model 20130201ff_1.jpg|China poster StG44 Expert Edition.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master= File:Stg44_viewmodel_skin3.png|View model stg44master.png|World model 20130201ff_1.jpg|China poster StG44 Master Edition.jpg|In-game screenshot 2016_0313_2250_46_0.jpg|Successed enhancing StG 44 Gold Master Kaiser |-| 10th Anniversary= File:Stg44gs_viewmodel.png|View model Trivia *The weapon has the same cocking and reloading sound as the AK-47. Its firing sound is similar to the AN-94. *There is "Henry Stoner" engraved on its texture for first and second upgrade versions. The "SBK-97000" engraving can be seen on the Master edition texture. *In the demonstration video, the StG 44 is shown to have a higher rate of fire than that it has in-game. Category:Assault rifle Category:7.92mm user Category:World War II weapons Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon